Tower Of The Gods ch 16: I make a Promise
After blowing up the tower a few nights ago I was exhausted. I used so much energy with my fight with Mimas I couldn't think I could fight again but I had to fight Triton who's a GOD!. Then the gift my dad gave me which was a super awesome chrome trident that increased my strength but drained me afterwards finished me. When I finally got back to the ship I fell asleep and I mean I was knocked out for days. I took a shower and got dressed and went to the mess hall. "See you finally up, how you feel", Boyd said. "Better but not great", I replied. I saw Emiley with a cast on her arm while eating wheat cereal. "How are you feeling", I asked her. "I'm doing much better, Boyd told me how you saved me, so thank you Silas", she said. Emiley got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. If I could blush I think I would be doing so right now. She spoke to me again and told me were getting close to camp. "We will arrive at camp in two hours", I told them. "I still think its weird that you speak ship", Boyd said. "Well I think its pretty cool", Emiley said. "I agree", I said. We got all our stuff ready and Emiley had the conch shell with her and we prepared to land on shore. When we got to shore the only people to greet us first was Percy and Anabeth. " Hey man you made it back", Percy said. "Yeah we made it back barely though", I said. I told him the whole story about what happened to us on our quest. "Wow you beat a giant, that's not easy, trust me I know. I cant believe Triton tried to kill you and you destroyed a giant tower. I wish dad got me a ship and I trident". We left to go to the Big House to tell Chiron and Mr. D what happened. "So do you have any ideas of who The Master is?", I asked Chiron. "No, I'm sorry I don't have any idea but we can find out where Quintus is. We can get nature spirits and other allies to help", Chiron said. "Hah!", Mr. D laughed. "What is your problem!", I said. "I enjoy to watch your despair", the god said with a smile. I left the Big House so I can tell Claudia about Quintus but first I stopped by the Hephaestus cabin to thank Leo for the jacket and to see if he can fix it. "Sorry for ruining the jacket", I said. "No problem, you proved that it works and now I can make some adjustments since its just a prototype", he said. "A prototype!", I replied. "Yeah but its works", he replied. "Your a crazy geniuses", I told him. "I know", he replied. When I finally reached Claudia she was siting under Thalia's Tree. "This is where he gave me his Sun Medallion right before he left", she said. A month after we beat Oceanus, Claudia and Quintus got really close and they were getting close to dating before he went missing. "Boyd told me what Triton said, that he took Quintus and now he is trapped somewhere and he cant escape. Silas you are his best friend you need to find him", she said. "I will", I said. "Promise me that you will", she said. "I will, I swear on the River Styx", I said. "Good, when we find this master and we will, we are going to kill him", she said. Afterwards I took a walk on the beach so I can think clearly. "This will always be my favorite place", I said. "You did a great job my son", Poseidon said. "Dad where did you come from?", I said. "That's not important I want to talk to you about Triton", he said. "Fine, he tried to kill me several times during my quest and he kidnapped my best friend and he made a tower to destroy the gods including you so I threw him and Tartarus", I said. "I know but he only did it because nobody would stand by him. If I did try to take revenge for Pallas's death then it would ignite a war of the gods and humanity would have been stuck in the middle. My son when ever you plan on taking revenge think about the repercussions. Before I go the gift I gave you will only turn on when you need it the most and don't over use it because it will kill you", he said and then he left. I thought about what my dad said and what I done to Triton. Maybe he didn't deserve it and now someone out there might want revenge, but I will be ready for what ever the future has ready to throw at me. THE END Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Chapter Page